


Be My Maybe

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy poll the Nine-Nine on a very important matter.  </p><p>They all naturally have differing opinions as to what the twosome should do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buhnebeest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/gifts).



“Don’t do it.”

Jake frowned at Rosa’s immediately icy tone once the question was out there. “First of all, wow, that’s super definite response.”

She squeezed the trigger, firing off a round at the paper target mounted a few feet from them. “That’s because I’m super serious. Don’t have kids, they poop on everything.”

“…Second of all, I’m sure putting plastic down on everything will make stuff much easier to clean.”

Rosa rolled her eyes and squeezed the trigger. “Get your mind back on the range. Can’t stand to have a sloppy partner when my gun’s out.”

 

*** 

 

“Yes!”

Amy raised an eyebrow at Charles’ response. “…But I didn’t even finish the question.”

Charles’ eyes gleamed with delight. “You said the word ‘baby’ and ‘Jake’ in the same sentence. What could go wrong with those words in the same sentence?” He immediately opened his phone and flipped over to an app. Amy’s eyes were quickly assaulted by gifs of pink dancing teddy bears and baby blue rattles shaking away. “I have twenty baby names picked out ranked from cutest to the most character building…”

“How long have you had those bookmarked?” Amy cringed.

“Since your wedding night,” said Charles.

 

*** 

 

Gina’s answer was a long, low-pitched “NO!” shouted at the very top of her lungs, after which she power-slid her desk chair into the relative safety of the ladies room.

 

*** 

 

“You and Jake want to have a baby?” Terry mulled the idea over as Amy carefully arranged another pile of manila files onto the desk between them. “I don’t know if you want to pass on Jake’s genes to another generation. It feels so dangerous.”

“Jake’s not the ebola virus,” Amy said. “But…I asked you mostly because you’re a dad and you know a lot about kids and I want to know how you think we’d do together.”

“Amy, we trust you to go out there and bring in drug dealers. If you can do that together, then you can probably raise a kid.”

 

*** 

 

They approached Holt last, together, nervously. The question made him raise an eyebrow. 

“I would rather not think of your genitals,” he declared gruffly. 

Which was enough to make them promise themselves they wouldn’t name the baby after him.


End file.
